1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized marine craft for use in marine sports or for leisure purposes, which is suited to running about the sea area near the shore under the control of a rider on the stern portion of the shell who grips a steering handle bar standing up from the bow portion of the shell. More particularly, the invention is concerned with the shape of the shell of such marine craft of the type mentioned above.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a small-sized marine craft of the kind described has an engine mounted in an engine room formed in the bow portion of the shell and a propulsion means provided at the stern portion of the same. The rider stands up or sits on a deck portion formed on the shell to the rear of the engine room and grips the steering handle bar on the bow portion of the shell.
The shell has a breadth which is substantially equal to or slightly greater than the shoulder breadth of a rider. The rider and, if any, a fellow rider are seated on a rear portion of the deck.
This type of marine craft is disclosed, for example, in the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,206.
The propulsion means may be a propeller or a pumped water jet. Where a pumped water jet is used, the marine craft can be steered by changing the direction of the jet.
Considering that this type of marine craft has an excellent running performance and is capable of running at a considerably high speed of 50 km/h or so, and also that the rider and the fellow rider are seated on the rear deck, it is necessary to reduce rising up of the water onto the deck and to enable the riders to stably support themselves on the deck.